The Return of Eibon
by Animegirl218
Summary: 'His soul is faint but still there and can be brought back along with it's owner.' That's what Death thought. Can his old friend really be brought back? How? And if so, how come did only Shinigami-sama sensed it? *Warning- Will contain ShiEi Yaoi*
1. Prologe One sign to many

_**Author's note- This is a multi-chapter fanfic that will contain Shinigami/Eibon. If ya don't like, don't read but for those who miss Eibon *NOT NOAH* and wonder what it would be like if he returned *and with a bit of ShiEi* then by all means, enjoy! Oh yeah and, reveiws are welcomed as well!**_

_**-Animegirl218**_

_**P.S. - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SOUL EATER CHARACTERS Atsushi Ōkubo DOES.**_

He woke up with a yell. Dark. He was in a dark room, his room.

"It was only a dream…" he said as sat up and ran his hand through his black and white striped hair.

Oh wait, no. It wasn't. Not entirely.

He drew in a deep breath and opened his golden eyes into the dark of the night. He felt an uncomfortable heaviness in his chest. Sadness? Had he been crying slightly in his sleep? Well, it wouldn't have been a big surprise to Shinigami due to the dreams that he's been having. They were re-accruing ones to, ones of an old acquaintance of his.

Eibon.

Eibon had died when Shinigami used BREW to defeat Archne. His soul had supposedly vanished along with the magic tool's key. The great sage had wished to give up his soul in order to undo his wrong-doings and to save the world. These troubling dreams only had begun a few weeks after the final battle with Kishin Ashura. Sometimes they where more vague than others, he would hear a voice calling out to him as if he was lost and others, Shinigami watched the wizard fading into thin air right before his eyes, not responding to him.

It was starting to get to him and now, now he felt as if his deceased friend's soul were somewhere within the confines of Death city, perhaps in the DWMA. Still there, but barely.

"There just may be a chance…." Death thought out loud.


	2. Chapter 1 A Growing Desire

'_This room is empty.' _Shinigami thought to himself. _'But I do feel his soul, it's near by. I'm getting close.' _

The reaper had been searching classrooms for an hour now and he only had another one before the teachers and students would be arriving. He was beginning to lose hope but then, he came across the very room where the wizard was last seen. There it was! Eibon's soul! Floating right were he disappeared. Death rushed over to the green, transparent, glowing orb and held it in a gloved hand. He couldn't get his hopes too high, there was still the task of restoring Eibon entirely and stabilizing him. Maybe he could use Eibon's own research to bring him back!

"_Death room…in platform" _

'_Huh?' Shinigami thought, _"Odd.." _No one else was in or near the room. _

"_My…spell book…hurry."_

"Eibon?"

"_Hur__r__y…" __The voice echoed._

This left Death a little worried.

Eibon was right, in a spot under the mirror was an old spell book, how it got there wasn't any of Shinigami's least concern.

"_Page 1342..." _Eibon's voice was growing weaker and more distant from before, which meant there wasn't much time before he would be gone forever. Shinigami flipped though the dusty pages, some of which, were torn or smudged. He found the spell and read it once to himself before reading it out loud. He placed the wizard's soul in the center of the platform and started the incantation. If it was going to work, he had to put his heart into it! With his deeper voice he chanted-

_"Hoc alica tuus fuerit, reportabit quod perierat. Anima caducum viridem redeunt originalia vestra! Redde, quod semel egressum est!"_

As he was saying that spell, his desire to have Eibon's presence near him grew. Shinigami shut his eyes, wishing for it to work, holding his breath. When he opened his eyes, he was horrified at what he saw…or what he didn't see.

The soul was gone. It had completely vanished.

Death felt stricken with horror and his legs couldn't support him, "No…no EIBON!"

He didn't know why but his reaction was worse than what he could control, he felt a lump in his throat and his eyes had begun to water. His attempts to hold back tears failed. The reaper bit his lip and squeeze his eyes shut under his mask. It was half confusion that was fueling his despair. "_Why_? WHY DO MISS YOU _SO_ MUCH?" he cried.

"I don't know."

Shinigami stopped and looked up. "Huh?"

"Death…I don't know what to say…Thank you."

"Eibon…?"

_*Eibon's P.O.V (a few seconds earlier)*_

_As I watched Death say the words that would grant me my life back, I had a growing desire to be with him as he chanted. I was also feeling a bit nervous because this is the very same spell that I had once used in an attempt to bring my wife back to life after she died. There were two things that worried my mind, one, not only had it failed, but her soul had vanished as well. Two, as far that I could recall, Death did not use spells too often or ever for that matter…and this spell in particular is a tricky one. One with side effects for both involved. I have absolute faith in Death-sama but I worry for what this may do to him.. _

_When he was done, everything had begun to fade into black and then my sight restored. Although was blurred at first. I blinked a few times, studied my surroundings and found Death on his knees. Was he crying? He never does…...maybe the spell had overwhelmed him, causing him to suffer from the after affects. I guess for him, it became difficult for him to hide his emotions._

"Why!" he screamed. "WHY DO I MISS YOU _SO_ MUCH?"

_He sounded so…so miserable. Almost as miserable as I had sounded when I discovered that all of my immortality research had been inconclusive. I felt sympathy for my old friend. As I made my way over to Death, I learned that my energy was not fully restored and I was in need of rest but, it will have to wait._

"I don't know."

He gazed up at me, I felt something odd that made my heart skip a beat. "Death-sama." I knew to hear one's name gave comfort. "I don't know what to say…"

_I really didn't, I felt overwhelmed with emotions. Emotion of which I have not experienced in so long. I just managed to tell him- _"Thank you."

Death got to his "feet" and stood silent for a few moments. "Death-sama, I don't know how I deserved this great honor, I fear that I'll never be able to repay you-"

_Wait….Was he….crying again? He was but, why? _

"Hello? Death-sama? Eh…why are you crying? Was it somethingI said?"

Death removed his mask and rubbed an eye with a gloved hand and sniffed. Shinigami looked at Eibon and then almost squeezed the living daylights out of him. "No!" he cheered. "It's just great to have you back~!"

Eibon remained silent, due to a lack of air and how much the other had changed in the past 800 years. Death's cheerfulness was almost frightening in a way to him but one side, Eibon felt a stange comfort in Shinigami's embrace. As if it was too good to be true….

"I am hoping that you'll forgive me for this."

"Huh? For your emotions? Having them are perfectly nor-_Mmhp_!"

Eibon's eyes widened as the other showed him what he REALLY meant. The reaper had him in a lip-lock that lasted a few moments before he drew back for air. Shinigami looked at the other's face to see his eyes slowly closing and a small smile form for only a moment before Eibon buried his face in the crook of shinigami's neck.

'He's still weak.' He thought while holding his friend. The Death room didn't have any furniture aside from the mirror. 'and who knows how long he'll be out.'

"Uh..Shinigami-sama?"

He stiffened at the sound of his name. He turned his head to see none other than Death scythe, who was staring at them.

'Oh crap…how long was he standing here?' Shinigami thought

_TBC…_

Author's note- Okay I fixed it up a bit from my first posting of this chapter and I hope that you found it better!

_Soul Eater(c)Atsushi Ōkubo _


	3. Chapter 2 Shinigami's offer

"…"

Shinigami mentally zoned out but then snapped back to reality. "Heya Deathsycthe…" He awkwardly greeted. "Could you do me a flavor and go get Kid's chair~?"

Spirit just stared.

"Spirit?"

The redhead blinked and shook his head as if he had been sleeping with his eyes open. "Oh! Yes, right away sir!" And with that he dashed off. Shinigami stood there, holding Eibon for about three minutes or so until Spirit returned with the large, yellow chair. It may have not weighed as much as it seemed but it was hard to see where you where going. He placed it on the platform while the reaper lowered Eibon into it.

"Thanks Spirit." Shinigami smiled.

"No problem." The weapon replied. "So, that's really Eibon?" Shinigami turned to him. "Yep! The one and only~!"

"Okay then…"

Shinigami picked up on Spirit's thoughts. "You're probably wondering why you found me holding Eibon. Who, at the time that you walked in, was unconscious. And how did he got here in the first place."

"That's pretty much it…" Spirit trailed off. Shinigami explained in a nutshell how the wizard's soul had been trying to contact him for weeks and how he came to come across an old spell book that ended up restoring Eibon back to his full glory, but of course, minus the _'emotional incident' _that taken place.

Spirit was in a 'thinking stance' with arm holding the elbow while his chin rested in a hand. "I guess I get it all…"

Shinigami looked satisfied with his reply and remembered his mask so he just put it back on. "Good, now it's important that you do not tell _ANYONE_ about it yet." he went on, "I just need to figure things out a bit before I can let others know about his revival." He looked over at the wizard, who was still out cold. "For starters," his gaze didn't leave Eibon. "What do I say to him once he wakes?"

Just as the reaper finished that sentence, the wizard stirred from his drowsy state and slowly opened his hazel eyes. He blinked a few times before looking around, noticing that he was appeared to him to be very similar to a throne. Eibon begun to feel a bit embarrassed for fainting on Death like that earlier but he decided that he shouldn't mention it until the redheaded male was out of the room.

"Good morning sleepyhead~!" a cheery voice called.

"Death?"

"It's good to see you too!"

Eibon sighed and shifted so that he was no longer slouching in the chair. "Please forgive me for burdening you with all of the nightmares and well.." he trailed off, a tiny blush forming on his face "fainting on you earlier."

"Nonsense! Eibon you're my friend~!" Shinigami reassured. "Yes, you may have done some bad things but that's all in the past. I'm just grateful for having my old pal coming back!"

Eibon just sat there. Since when Death become so…so cheery and welcoming? Not that Eibon was complaining or anything but, it was just new to him. He has known Death for a long time and back when he was a part of Death's personal guard, this was a side of he would have never seen of the reaper.

Shinigami's kid-friendly voice snapped him from his thoughts. "In fact, I was wondering if you would like to be a teacher here. You see, we're in a school that I built in order to maintain peace. However, I cannot leave this city. My soul is bound to it."

"Because of Ashura?"

"Yes."

"And you are offering me a teaching job here?"

"Yes." Shinigami replied smoothly "You were and still are the most intelligent person I have ever met and it really would be a shame if you didn't share some of that knowledge with my students! Perhaps you could teach a History class or even a Science class. Which ever one you want to! Granted you do choose to accept my offer, that is."

Eibon paused to think for a moment before replying. "….I have never had such a great opportunity such as this. Death-sama, I gratefully accept your offer."

"Excellent~! Now then, down to business. What subject would you like? Math? Science? Literature? History?"

"I believe that history would be best for me, considering that I would be a primary source to the creation of demon weapons." Eibon stated boldly. "and, I'm guessing that science has advanced dramatically since my last study."

"It has indeed, I'm sure that you will be a great addition to the DWMA staff! Oh and by the way, I'd like you to meet someone." Shinigami turned to the sycthe. "This is Spirit Albarn, my current weapon."

Eibon lifted himself out of the chair and approached Spirit who already offered his hand. The wizard gave one firm shake, "It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Death-sama's."

Spirit gave a friendly smile "Nice to meet you too." and then let go of the other's hand.

"So you're a scythe if I am not mistaken."

"Yes I am-WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW THA-?"

"Because, I am one too and I figured out how to use even the faintest of soul wavelengths to know of other demon weapons."

"That's pretty amazing!"

"It's not really.." Eibon trailed off. "So, Death-sama?" Shingami turned to him. "I forgot to mention, there's no need for you to be so formal anymore around me! You could just call me Shinigami mkay~?"

Eibon nodded, "Of course De-I mean Shinigami. When may I start working here?"

"Whenever you want to, but you'll need somewhere to stay…"

"What about where Crona stayed when he first came?" Spirit suggested. Shinigami wanted to chop him but resisted the urge to do so. "No" he said calmly. "That place is for prisoners."

"Oh yeah…" the weapon trailed off rather absentmindedly. "Sorry sir."

"Hmmm~…where could he stay…" Shinigami snapped his foam fingers. "Eibon, you can stay at Gallows Mansion, it's really my son's home now but I'm sure that he'll let you have the guest room~!"

AU- Sorry it took so long to post this and for how short it is but I'm actually still collecting my ideas that I have for this story! I hope that you guys like it so far. I'm working on the next chapter in my notebook whenever I can so I'll have the next chapter up soon!

~Animegirl218

Soul Eater(c)Atsushi Okubo


	4. Chap 3 Madness? Witch roots? Explain!

Hey guys! I'm back and I now have inspiration to keep writing! Sorry for the wait plz dont kill me ^^;

Also, i haven't decided yet on whether i want "shinigami" or "lord death" used for death, i'll figure it out sooner or later

* * *

><p>Death the kid was sitting at the dinner table with Liz and Patty when Lord Death arrived with a passed-out Eibon. Naturally, the three were surprised to see the elder reaper carrying this strange man on his back and into Gallows Manor. There was an air of familiarity to the mystery guest, but Kidd couldn't quite pinpoint the soul. Also, his father had come home in his human form. What the hell was going on?<p>

The younger reaper and his twin pistols watched in silence from the dinning room. Death hadn't noticed them yet; which was odd in it's self. He wasn't his cheery self tonight and that only added to Kidd's confusion. He made his way past, up the stairwell and up to his room. The trio downstairs exchanged bewildered glances.

"I see you guys saw Eibon, huh?"

All eyes were on the newcomer.

"Wait...did you say Eibon?"

"Yes."

Kidd's gaze burned into Spirit. It was directed to a hunger for information, or in other words, an intense glare. The weapon mistook his next question to be a warning or hostile order to leave the premises.

"What's going on here? Why were you following dad and Eibon?"

"Oh come on Kidd, give me a little more credit than that! Has Maka told you to avoid me or something?"

Kidd narrowed his eyes in frustration. He wanted answers now. He bolted up from his seat and started to advance towards the redhead. Liz and Patty followed, sensing their meister's sudden change in mood.

"Kidd calm down!"

"Yeah! What's gotten into you?!"

"Wait I can explain!"

"KIDD!"

Lord Death's voice rang through the room. His golden eyes instilled authority as they gazed down upon similar ones. "I know you're agitated but you must not have these outbursts."

"Outbursts? What do you mean father? I was only-"

"Enough!" The elder reaper made his way over to the dinner table and took his place at the head. Everyone took the queue and joined. Death sighed and the stress seemed to evaporate from his tense face. "Now, I know you all must be confused as to why Eibon is back. I had Spirit fall back to inform you kids but it seems like the Madness is still very powerful. You see, poor Eibon along with his inventions once brought nothing but despair and chaos once he sealed his soul away in the key of Brew. However, this great concentration of Madness from his Mastery of Knowledge began to disappear as our fight with arachne took place. He was free of the guilt that he carried all these years. The guilt of loss and betrayal. You remember his story, don't you? Good. So there's no need for further discussion. I can move on to the matter at hand now."

"I heard a voice calling for me about two hours ago while I was in my room. It didn't take long to tell it was him. His soul was fading but he got me just in time to cast a spell to restore him."

"A spell? But you're not a witch!"

"Yes I am. Partially."

Everyone yelled in unison. "WHAT?!"

"My mother was a witch and my father was the current shinigami. That's a story for another day."

_"But-"_

"Let me finish! Jeez didn't I teach you manners." he whined in a silly tone. "As I was saying- at first, I thought I lost him but then he showed himself and here we are!"

Spirit coughed into his fist and looked towards the reaper at the head of the table. Death pretended to not pick up on the part he left out. The part that his weapon may or may not have witnessed. "Oh! And that's when Spirit found me talking to him! Quite a surprise, huh?"

Spirit didn't let up. _"I'll say..."_

Patty looked up from her origami napkin crane she had been working on all the way back from dinner, before all of this drama had taken place. "What about the Madness? Will he be stuck with it forever?" Everyone was taken aback that the blonde had bothered to join in on the conversation. Lord Death simply said. "I'm not entirely sure." He ran a hand through his black and white hair. "My guess is that as he settles down here, it should start to dissipate after a week or so. If memory serves correctly, that is. He and I used to be childhood friends. He took that long to settle in after this...incident. Kidd, are you alright?"

Liz and Patty noticed the said teen had fainted. Liz's sigh was barely audible though Patty's high-pitched laughter. _'Typical.'_ Liz thought to herself. Lord Death mirrored her actions. "It would make sense for him to be like this in this case. With amplified emotions and all. Anyway, I'll need you and Patty to keep an eye on him. I will return in the evenings but it is important that Spirit and I stay in the Deathroom as much as possible. With Eibon. unstable madness wavelengths, who knows what sort of trouble will pop up. Also, you two should be safe from the madness. If it had any effect on you, we would have known by now. Eibon is shy but I'm sure that you'll take to him quickly!"

Patty jumped up. "Yes sir!" and Liz nodded in sync with her sister's response. Lord Death gave a warm smile, thanking the two and indicating how tired he was. This was going to be a long week.


	5. Chap 4 Nothing a little Pie cant fix!

**_Hiya! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Liz yawned and stretched. She felt the need to take her time this morning getting ready. Now that her and Patty were looking after Eibon, there was no need to rush. She sat up and gazed out her window, "Huh. To think two years ago we were walking up to the sound of the morning garbage collectors barreling down the street and the morning rush hour. Now, we're looking after a complete stranger!" She swung her legs over the bed and made her way to the bathroom to follow out with her morning routine. Once she was dressed, she left for the kitchen.<p>

What was burning?

She ran towards the source only to find a distressed brunette desperately trying to put a pan fire out. Liz started freaking out too. How the hell did he manage that?! That's when Patty zoomed in and shoved Eibon aside. She extinguished the fire with an extinguisher her sister had no idea that they had. Patty giggled, "All gone!" when she turned to the poor scientist who laid unconsciousness on the floor. "Uh oh...Hey sis, where's Kidd?"

"He's in the death room with his father and what the hell happened in here?!"

"Well you see...he wanted to cook so I showed him how to turn on the stove and all. He was making something with olive oil and then he must have lost his grip and the whole bottle spilled everywhere! It was really exciting!"

"Patty! You have to be more careful I know you probably startled him."

"I'm sorry sis. Lord Death told us to stay by his side, remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"Ugh...this is pathetic, I can't even cook a meal without causing a mess!" Both Thompson sisters looked at the wizard, who was getting to his feet. "You needed not argue over such petty things. I should have been more cautious in the condition I am currently in. I suppose we can just have oatmeal or something of the sort."

"No that's alright." The elder sister stated, glad that all of the craziness was over. She was used to this kind of thing. She got into small quarrels with Patty here and there, then Kidd would join in somehow and it would end with her sister laughing and Kidd ranting. She walked behind Eibon and guided him and Patty to the table. "I'll whip something up, you two just go have a seat."

The morning went pretty nicely after that. At first Liz thought that Eibon would be the stoic type. Very cold and weary around others. Which, ended up being true before the afternoon. But he slowly warmed up to the sisters and even told them a story or two. In fact, she had forgotten that she was taking care of him. She forgot about the danger of the Madness and for once, she let her guard down just a little. Truth be told, the Madness only effected one single emotion in this case. Nobody had discovered this yet but the Madness wavelengths were only a threat to those who were defined by a strict code of laws. People, or Shinigamis, who were very set in their ways and were deep down, very concerned about something. Eibon's temporary wavelengths would amplify that of those who he'd come in contact with.

Liz and Patty's same laid-back attitude that kept Kidd's "norodic tenancies" in check also prevented this Madness from infecting their hearts. Now, Eibon did not intend for anything to be radiating off of him but he must wait until he could see the world once more. For now, he'd just have to settle with playing board games to pass the time. Since he didn't see too many books laying around. It was a shame that Kidd couldn't stay. Last time they met, he wanted to converse with the boy but Death had stepped in and reaped him of the opportunity, if you will. Eibon sighed. "All I can seem to remember these days are painful memories."

"Aw..." Patty whined, placing a letter down on the scrabble board "Don't be so hard on yourself scarf guy! You just woke up! Besides, after a couple of days, you'll be able to go to school and teach us!"

"Yeah you gotta loosen up. That was all in the past! I mean, look at us!" Liz reached over and gave her sister a one-armed hug. "Two years ago, you would have been lookin' at the two toughest bitches in all of New York!" Patty chimed in with an imitation of her old mischievous attitude. "You better watch out! We practically owned the pace so there!" She stuck her tongue out and then laughed.

He looked confused. He didn't know where New York was, but it sounds like a big city."And I take it that Kidd found you on a mission?" The two shifted back to their previous sitting positions. "Yes. He was there to kill us actually. Or, that's what he said. Once he found out that we didn't actually kill or eat any of our victims we mugged, he asked us if we were weapons. Considering the fact that he took out this big ugly dude in one hit, we were naturally inclined to decline and thing he had to say. That didn't stop him. Somehow, he convinced us to hear him out and here we are!"

"Hm." Eibon mused while adjusting his glasses. "I find it hard to believe that you both were once like that. You two have been nothing but kind to me ever since I stepped foot in this house-"

"Actually Lord Death-mphhh!"

Liz's hand flew over Patty's mouth. Eibon continued. "No, that is all I had to say." The elder sister removed her hand. "Looks like I won." The sisters looked down at the board. What has it been? The 3rd game? Well, he's like a walking book after all. Besides, Liz was no good at Scrabble, she was surprised that she had played for so long. Maybe it was the fact that somebody wasn't complaining about how unsymmetrical the board was or something stupid like that.

A screech peirced the air. Kidd's back. Time sure does fly.

"Hiya! How's it hanging?"

"Hello Lord Death." the trio greeted. The brunette remained tense, as if he was being inspected by his superior. The reaper picked up on this right away. He turned his attention to Eibon. He figured he should engage in a little chat to lighten the mood. "Ah~! I see you're still into games."

"Yes."

"Are you feeling at home yet?"

It didn't help. His back was straight as a board and he was not at ease. "Yes."

"Oh come on Ei don't be so closed in. I know this must be hard for you to adjust to but have faith in me. Things will turn out better than you previously thought!" Lord Death removed his mask. Maybe that will help. Eibon was always shy and he revered Death as his absolute superior. Although he was less menacing than he was 800 years ago, Eibon still carried guilt for betraying his friend. Now, that same friend welcomed him into his home with no malice for the past. Not to mention his surrogate family had done the same. Well, everyone except for Kidd...

"You know what, you're a real sour puss. Maybe this will cheer you up!"

"What?" Eibon didn't even get to finish his sentence before Lord Death shoved something at him. "I hope you still like this! Be sure to save some fore the rest of us, okay?" Liz and Patty leaned in to watch as Eibon unfolded the paper to reveal a purple pastry box. It had a few things drawn in marker on the top, which contained a small note. Patty's eyes sparkled, "Oooo~ who's it from! Open it, open it!"

_Dear Eibon,_

_Welcome back to the world! My papa told me about the other night and I'm so happy for you! I mean, we haven't met yet but I hope we do soon. I love learning about new things and look forward to working hard on becoming a great and knowlagable person some day! I guess you can say kinda like you! Anything not to be like papa...but enough about me, Lord Death told me that you loved pumpkin pie as much as you did learning so this should be right up your allie! You can also thank Blair and Soul, which I'm sure you'll meet later._

_-Maka Albarn_

Eibon cracked a small smile at the thought that somebody already looked up to him without even knowing him personally! Lately, all people wanted was his works for their greedy intentions. This girl only wanted to join in the welcome wagon. How kind! He gazed up at the elder reaper, who was waiting patiently above him. He and Death watched the two girls race to their meister. Lord Death couldn't see his son all the way from the coffee table but he could make a good guess. He was probably curled up in a ball on the floor, having one of his fits again. "This is very kind of you Death. Thank you." Lord Death bent down even further so that his breath would practically trickle down the man's ear. "You shouldn't be thanking me-" Eibon shivered and lightly gasped. He didn't realize the hand on his shoulder. Or why he hadn't jumped away. In fact, his eyes slowly closed against his will. Death leaned down just a little further, making his lips brush past his ear. "It's too soon." Eibon could feel him smirking. Just as he started to lean back, Lord Death jumped up, leaving his disoriented companion to fall back on a pillow he quickly left behind. He blinked a few times before clearing his mind enough to try and understand what had just took place. The reaper rocked back and fourth on his heels like a child. "Dinner's gonna get cold and I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Eibon set the pie down on the table and hurried off to join him. He'll think about it later. The smell of steak was too alluring at the moment to resist.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hm...I wonder why Shinigami's acting like this. Does he have something up his sleeve? Perhaps a way to make Eibon open up to him~?<em>**

**_In any case, you won't get straight answers for another two chapters! We are going to take a look at Stein next time (when he learns of Eibon's Rebirth)_**

**_Don't forget to review! I know this isn't the best but they make me happy~_**


	6. Ch5 The most unexpected fight to date

**_Warning- this chapter is slightly weirder and gorey-er than the others, and im bad at writing fight scenes. _**

* * *

><p>Spirit gawked at the sight before him. He had only come to check up on Eibon and the girls and stumbled upon something similar to a cult ritual like those in the horror films. Eibon had his arms extended outwards. The wizard's face was tense, his hands glowed light green, like the shield he was casting around them. He held up a barrier to protect the three from a rapid snake-like fire that wrapped around and raced tirelessly, trying to get in. Patty was hugging an old book to her chest tightly, watching in awe. Her sister on the other hand, was panicking, but didn't utter a peep. It would most likely make Eibon lose concentration.<p>

The older weapon ran around the kitchen, looking for a pail. No luck. Great, what the hell was he going to do now? He could go looking for one...but he might be too late by then..these thoughts and many more flooded his mind. "Wait! I can get Lord Death here! He might be able to help. Although he might be furious if this is Eibon's fault.." Looked back at the flames and then to a large mirror. He leaned close to the mirror and exhaled, smearing in Death's number he waited anxiously for the reaper to pick up. Come on, pick up!

"Ah hello Spirit~! How are things?"

"Er..Sir, we have..a; well..I just.."

"Yes?"

"I uh..Look! You have to teleport here right away, it's an emergency! There's no time to explain!"

"Calm down, you can give me a brei-"

"It's Eibon! He-"

"Move back!"

Spirit jumped back as his meister emerged from the mirror, leaving ripples behind. "Where are they?!" Taken aback by his tone, he hesitated. This was no time to be zone out, get a hold of yourself! Spirit answered by running in the direction of the room. Once they got there, Lord Death froze and lightly gasped. The eye sockets in his mask enlarged for a split second before he raced forward silently around to wear Patty was standing and called her name. She looked to her side and had trace of shock to see him standing so close to the fire cage.

"Liz! Grab your sister's hand. I am going to do soul resonance with you two!"

"What will that do?"

"No time to explain. Eibon won't last for long, if you haven't noticed, your barrier is shrinking at a rapid pace. I need you to flip to page 427 or that spell book now!"

"Uh...uh..is it Ign..ne-m ex-tinxit-"

"Yes, Ignem extinxit coluber. Don't worry, I'll lower my wave length so it doesn't overwhelm you." A white ring materialized from the top oh his cloak and started to spin and tilt at the same time, it gave off an optical illusion; making it look like it had split into different lines. His tips of the black fabric fluttered about wildly, yellow rays of light raged in a circle around him.

Eibon glanced up. Panting heavily, he made the decision to put all of his strength into stabilizing the shield by feeding off of his friend's transferring wavelengths. He knew what was going to happen next. Death knew this as well and was making the necessary preparations. He was transforming into his more humanoid form to compress his powerful soul wavelength. This was no ordinary operation. It could destroy the city if Eibon couldn't conceal it in the confines of this room. As soon as Death had completed his transformation, he would push the two guns to the outside of the containment zone until the time was right. This fire serpent was one of the most dangerous and ridiculous demons in existence. And only Death had the power to stop it. He and Death had dealt with one of these way back. It was a fire snake preyed on any novice spell caster. He had no clue how but one of this sisters managed to get their hands on the very book that had he and death used back in their youth. Now wasn't the time for stories.

By compressing his wavelength into one of his stanzu lines, he was able to accomplish multiple things. One, channel some of that energy to Eibon for support. Two, feed and connect with Liz and Patty so that when the moment strikes, they will not be overwhelmed by his strength. Even at a lowered level, it can be stressful on those two.

The third reason lied withing the ring itself, it would transform him and then dissapear from sight. It will wrap around his soul which encloses around the city and then will act like a tuning device, allowing him to lock away or draw any level of his soul's wavelength so that he could take down this creature without destroying his house. Sorta like a plasma ball, only you can't see the electric emanating from his body. It's been a hell of a long time since he pulled this little trick out of his sleeve but it would have to do. Eibon smiled lightly as he watched the yellow light that whipped around the base of his cloak begin to bunch up into one flame that stretched up as the white line expanded and flew through the roof. The one yellow ray shot up and started to funnel around the reaper, before making a snapping sound. The light washed down , revealing his human form that was very similar to that of 800 years ago. His black cloak was no longer neat and well-defined. It was ragged and wild, black shadows flicked and whisked off of the surface. His hair was just as wild, and it was slightly longer too. His right arm was mangled into the shape that looked like his old weapon, the reaper's claw. It could cut through the darkest of souls, or the brightest.

Finally, you have his cocky attitude. Back in the day, Death hid his hot-headed nature and murderous tone from no one. Which gave Eibon another reason to have a hard time comprehending his change in tone and attitude lately. Enough of that now, Death was ready.

"Liz! Patty! Brace yourselves!"

"What?!"

There was a flash and the next thing they knew, they were yanked out of the room by an invisible force until they were next to Spirit, who had been watching from the doorway the entire time. The room was filled enclosed in a green and white barrier. Eibon casted this to keep them inside and everyone else safe. Spirit's eye's widened and his first instinct told him to try to fight his way in. His meister was in there weaponless!

* * *

><p>"Need a hand?"<p>

"Death! I-"

"Save it. We got work to do."

The brunette nodded and took the reaper's hand. He then transformed into a scythe. The flamed snake had been thrown against the fire-proof wall and now layed there, waiting for the opportunity to strike. When it stood, it was 10 feet taller then the reaper and it took up about twenty percent to the space. Plus, it ate up a lot of oxygen to keep itself lit. Eibon would last no more than six minutes so they had to wrap this up fast.

"Does anybody know what the hell just happened?"

"I was just reading this book and this fire snake formed from an unlit candle. It spat at me and I screamed, that's when sis and Eibon ran in. The fire rushed at me but before I could blink, there was a green barrier around me and he told us not to leave it."

"There's nothing we can do about this now." Liz added. "He told us to wait right?"

"When did this thing grow a blade?!" Death dodged the attack. The thing was swinging wildly all around him, his super speed made the evasion simple, but Eibon's time was ticking away. If he fainted or left, the seal would cease to exist. He had to strike at some point. He summoned a shadow arm and ringed it around the blade. He sprinted and slashed at the serpent with Eibon. The bottom half detached and the flames dissipated from the blade, which clanked loudly as it hit the floor. He then whipped back from the intense heat, cooling off the searing metal weapon quickly.

But not quick enough.

The barrier flickered and had begun to fade. The extreme heat overwhelmed the scythe. Lord Death spun around "Eibon! No!"

Just then, something tore open his stomach from the back. Blood dripped from the edge and spilled out of his mouth. The sheer heat was what pained him the most. This was bad. One wrong move and he would die. One wrong move from the three on the outside, and they could be killed in a heart beat. He wanted to use the spell in the book but it was too far and this thing was too fast. He couldn't transform back either. There was only one option.

A yellow shield that he had used against Asura formed in back of him, with the blade in one of the holes, it slammed forward, causing the reaper to collide with the wall. Blood smeared on the wall as he slid down. His contact with the floor knocked the wind out of him.

"You know-" Blue flames ignited around the reaper. "YOU SHOULDN't PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD!"

Before the snake could get away, Death slashed with his arm, splitting the snake in three, ultimately killing it. His claw burned like nothing Death ever encountered before but that didn't stop him from giving a cocky smirk before joining his companion in his dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was going to write about Stein this chapter but I figured it'd be easier to segway to that by having him operate on Lord Death and Eibon or something and then wonder about the details of this. It's pretty late right now sorry ^^;<em>**

**_Also, this will all be explained in good time!_**


End file.
